


Calculus and Hate Sex

by firstladymisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: @ god r we still good can we just overlook this and let me into heaven anyway?, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, First Time Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jock Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel, Shower Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Triggers, Underage Drinking, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstladymisha/pseuds/firstladymisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had flashing memories of drunk sex, angry sex, and three a.m. booty calls, all centered around the freckled face of Dean Winchester, Valley High School’s all-star quarterback. I mean, Cas probably hated the kids’ guts, but he was good sex wrapped in a letterman’s jacket.</p><p>Well, hate was a strong word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr. Novak. I am fully aware this is only your second time in my classroom, and for that reason I will excuse your poor manners. However, seeing as how it is January and this class began in September, your total of 94 as absences require an explanation.”

“On the syllabus it says you run this class like a college lecture. I don’t have to show up, I just need to write the papers and take the exams.” He swung his hands around him like a magician announcing his next trick.  
“So here I am.”

The teacher stood beside Castiel’s desk, where his stretched out legs filled up most of the aisle and his cocky smirk grabbed the attention of the rest of the students. She tapped her foot searching for a response, but eventually slid a thick packet across his desk towards him and set a ballpoint pen on top of it.

“You have forty minutes. Do try your best. I would hate to have to deal with any of you next year.” She leaned in close to Castiel. “See me after class.”

Castiel sucked on his teeth and opend up the thick test packet, the words ADVANCED CALCULUS MIDTERM where printed across the cover page in large bulky lettering.

Castiel finished his test in twenty seven minutes, and spent the rest of the class fingering the septum piercing that flashed silver in the sunlight against his skin. Every few minutes a different student would gaze back at him in fascination or suspicion, not that Cas blamed them, he never showed up anyway, he was just getting 92 days worth of stares, so he would met them with a intense gaze or a cocky smirk.

When the bell finally dismissed them, and Castiel attempted to saunter of the classroom with his usual gait, he was pulled backwards by the collar of his jacket and back inside the classroom by the teacher.

“What can I help you with?” Cas asked, his voice taking on it’s usual tone of false sweetness.

“If you want to pass my class you need to put in at least the minimal effort.”

“Hey, I took your midterm, probably aced it too-”

“I have no doubt you got a very high mark on the test Mr. Novak. You are one of my brightest students, and one of my laziest, which is why I’m serving you with an ultimatum.”

“Which is?”

The teacher adjusted her glasses on her face and looked up at Castiel.

“Either you help one of my students who is struggling, or you fail, which means no graduating in June. If he fails, you fail.”

“That’s not fair-”

“I will decide what is fair in my classroom Mr. Novak, so you can either tutor this student, or you can repeat this scenario next year.”

Cas chewed on the inside of his lip and after a long drawn out sigh, he spoke.

“What class?’

“Remedial Calculus.”

“Remedial-”

“Castiel.” The teacher spoke firmly.

“Fine. When do I start?”

“Today would be nice.”

“Today?”

“Yes, today. I can arrange it at the library, or-”

Cas cut her off by leaning around her and scribbling something on a post-it on her desk.

“There’s my address, don’t let the kid stop by until four.”

“Why four?”

“I need time to mentally prepare myself for dealing with their “Remedial” stupidity.” Castiel waved a two fingered salute and backed out of the room. He walked down the hall and into the empty bathroom.

He paused in front of one of the mirrors, looking at his reflection. He would have to re-dye his hair soon, the green ends where almost faded. He centered his septum piercing and stuck out his tongue to inspect his tongue barbell. He liked symmetry on his face, which is why he only got a piercing if it was centered, or he got two.

He pulled his tongue back into his mouth when he noticed the bathroom door creak open, and a familiar face appear from behind it.

Castiel had flashing memories of drunk sex, angry sex, and three a.m. booty calls, all centered around the freckled face of Dean Winchester, Valley High School’s all-star quarterback. I mean, Cas _probably_ hated the kids’ guts, but he was good sex wrapped in a letterman’s jacket.

Dean’s eyes flicked over Cas’s body, and Cas watched him from the mirror as the door swung closed. They didn’t interact in public, because tarnishing Dean’ reputation apparently was not worth telling the world that Dean was possibly the best bottom he’d fucked in a long time.

“Nice jacket Winchester, what’s the V stand for? Vanilla?” Cas murmured, referring to first time they had hooked up and Dean had made it clear he didn’t want anything even remotely adventurous. Cas was pretty sure it had been Dean’s first time, but he was also pretty sure a couple other guys had been around Dean’s part of town at some point between their first and second hook-ups.

“What’s with the long sleeves?” Dean asked, his voice mimicking Cas’ tone of narcissism.

“What’s with the cock up your ass, oh wait.” Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean’ reflection.

“How’s that autosadism working for ya? I hear you only die when-”

“You wanna go Candy Ass, I hear asphyxiophilia is pretty fun if I don’t let you say the safe word.”

“I doubt you could make me bat an eyelash.”

Cas turned around until he was face to face with Dean, his breath heavy on his face, and he pushed against Dean, until he was backed into a corner. His face lost it’s confidence and he swallowed slowly as Cas leaned in close to his neck.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, always so tough until it doesn’t suit you anymore. Then you’re just begging for a dick up your ass.” Cas smacked Dean’s cheek playfully and took a few steps back. “I’ll call you if I decide that I need you.”

Cas turned and walked from the bathroom, leaving the image of Dean’s submissive face etched into his pupils.

Cas didn’t stay at school long, and soon ducked out one of the side doors and headed for home.

* * *

 

Cas slid a cigarette between his lips and unlocked the door to his apartment. He lived on the top floor of a decent looking apartment building, and he lived alone. His rich dad hadn’t been thrilled at the realization of Castiel’s interests, sexual or otherwise, and gave him a hefty bank account as long as he didn’t show up at his house anymore. He couldn’t afford letting Castiel taint his ‘good’ kids, with their boat shoes and coral colored shorts, and recreational use of ecstasy on the family yacht.

He kicked off his boots, letting them thump against the wall and he pattered to his kitchen to pull open the window. He threw his jacket onto the table and stood in his kitchen, in nothing but a light blue t-shirt a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of socks that had definitely seen better days.

Cas took a long drag form his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling slowly through his nose.

He glanced around his apartment. Honestly, it wasn’t to messy. Cas liked his things in their proper places most of the time. Apart from a few glasses on table tops and books left open to various pages, his mess was contained, at least in the parts his guest would be seeing.

A knock echoed on Cas’ door, and his eyes retreated to the clock on his oven’s face. He hadn’t realized how long it took to walk from the school to his house, that was probably the kid he was supposed to tutor.

He cantered over to the door, and with the cigarette still perched between his lips swung it open.

“I hope you don’t mind If I smoke ‘cuz I’m going to anyway.” Cas said, before his eyes really settled on who stood on the otherwise. Cas’s eyes widened, and he spoke around his cigarette. “Holy shit Winchester, you’re in Remedial?”

* * *

 

“Shut up, I didn’t know that when I got a tutor it would be you, and if I had known I wouldn’t have wanted one. I didn’t even know it was you until I got the post-it with your address on it.” Dean pulled on his book bag strap slung over one of his shoulders. “Now can I come in?”

Dean attempted to side step Cas but he moved so that he stood directly in front of him, taking up the entire doorway.

“You’ve never been in my place as a guest, only a quick fuck, right?”

“Gee, you're such a sweetheart.”

“But am I wrong?”

Dean sighed and shifted his weight between his legs. “Yeah, yeah.” He mumbled.

“Then the rules are different. You stay out of my things, you stay out of my bedroom, and you touch nothing without permission. You need to go to the bathroom, you ask. You’re hungry, you ask. You don’t do anything, you don’t touch anything, unless I say you can. Got it?”

“Sounds a lot like sex with you.”

“Sex with me is a lot more fun then calculus, I assure you. Do you understand?’

“Yeah, I understand.” Dean annunciated each word as if he was talking to a young child.

“Good.” Cas stepped to the side and allowed Dean to push his way into the living room.

Dean seated himself on the couch and set his bag on the floor beside him. From it he pulled a thick binder and a textbook. Cas still stood in the doorway, and after taking another drag form his cigarette he followed Dean to the couch.

Cas pulled the binder from Dean’s hands.

“Where are we starting?”  
Cas asked as he leafed through the pages. Dean turned back a few pages and pointed to a thick section of notes.

“If a function is linear (that is, if the graph of the function is a straight line), then the function can be written as _y_ = _mx_ \+ _b_ , where _x_ is the independent variable, _y_ is the dependent variable, _b_ is the _y_ -intercept, and m equals rise over run equal change in y over change in x. This gives an exact value for the slope of a straight line. If the graph of the function is not a straight line, however, then the change in _y_ divided by the change in _x_ varies. Derivatives give an exact meaning to the notion of change in output with respect to change in input. To be concrete, let _f_ be a function, and fix a point _a_ in the domain of _f_. ( _a_ , _f_ ( _a_ )) is a point on the graph of the function. If _h_ is a number close to zero, then _a_ \+ _h_ is a number close to _a_. Therefore ( _a_ \+ _h_ , _f_ ( _a_ \+ _h_ )) is close to ( _a_ , _f_ ( _a_ )).” Cas read aloud, his eyes flicked up to Dean’s. “Do you understand a word of this, or did you just copy it down like a mindless ape?”

Dean glanced down at the paper and back to Cas. His lips pulled tight against his lips and he smirked from the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, ya know what,” Cas pulled out a worksheet from the disorganized binder, and flipped it over. In blocky words, he wrote DEAN on the right side of the paper and CAS on the other, and drew two lines turning it into a chart. Cas drew a single tally mark under his name. “Every time you can answer a question or tell me a definition, or show any form of intelligence, you get a tally. If you can’t I get a tally.”

“What happens when the lesson's over?”

“Whoever has more tallies wins.” A sly smile crept onto Cas’s face.

“Wins what?” Dean asked, Cas’s implications not quite dawning on him.

“Whatever they want.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel’s eyes scanned the paper, fifteen tallies sat parallel and exact under his name, while only three resided on Dean’s side of the chart.

“Well, maybe you should study more for next time.” Cas’s voice was deep, and it ground its way into Dean’s ears.

“You said that the winner gets-” Dean’s voice sounded small, smaller even then Cas was used to.

“Don’t worry, you couldn’t handle me at my most intense, I save the special equipment for only the best of them. Sorry to say you’re just not there yet, Sweetass.” Cas leaned across the sofa until his face was only a few inches form Dean’s. He pushed the binder onto the floor and grabbed the back of Dean’s neck with one hand while using the other to grab the back of the couch. “Now take your pants off.”

He pulled Dean’s face to his, and their lips collided roughly and desperately. Cas used his hand on the couch to propel himself to a standing position, pulling Dean with him. He yanked off his red sleeved lettermen jacket, and began working the button and zipper of Dean’s pants and he pivoted Dean around and began leading him to his bedroom.

Dean maintained kissing Cas through the difficult process of tugging off his sneakers and t-shirt. Cas unzipped his own jeans in one deft moment, and slid them off his legs, careful not to let his toes get caught in the rips and trip him. He pressed both his hands onto Dean’s waist and pushed him backwards, using his body weight to push open the bedroom door.

Cas continued to push him, until the back of Dean’s knees rested against the edge of the king sized bed. Cas forced his body backwards, so that he laid with his back on the bedspread and his legs dangling over the side.

Cas grabbed the edge of Dean’s pant leg, and proceeding to tug them off, Dean’s boxers sliding a few inches lower down his legs. Cas smirked down at him, and retrieved a small bottle of lube and a condom form his small bedside table.

He pulled down his boxers, and did the same to Dean, until he laid on Cas’s bed naked and panting in wait.

Cas picked up the bottle of lube and used his knee to spread apart Dean’s legs, nudging them apart until he had a exact view of Dean’s ass.

Cas squirted some of the clear liquid onto two of his fingers, and still using his knees to hold Dean’s legs apart, slowly kneaded his fingers into Dean. Dean’s hips bucked slightly and his eyes clenched shut.

Cas smiled with half of his mouth, and released his fingers with a soft sucking noise.

He ripped open the condom packet, and slid it onto himself in one movement. He used the lube still left on his fingers to slide over his now erect cock.

Cas released Dean’s knees form their restricted position and reached down to grab him by the ankles.

His fingers wrapped around each of Dean’s paled ankles and hoisted them into the air, pulling him a bit forwards so that his ass hung a few inches off the edge of the bed. He switched his hand position, and once he held both of Dean’s ankles in the air, he used the other hand to guide his cock into Dean’s tight ass.

Dean made a noise halfway between a wince and a moan one Cas’ full length was inside him.

“What’s the matter Sweetass, been a little while, huh? Did you miss me?”

Cas pulled backwards, pulling himself from Dean completely, before thrusting back forward with harsh insistence.

With each thrust and stroke and harsh caress Dean groaned, a small moan escaping his lips. Cas reached around Dean’s legs and clamped his hand firmly across Dean’s mouth, silencing the moans against his fingers.

Cas continued to thrust into Dean, his toes curling in the air where they where held.

Their bodies continues in their rescinding rhythm until they both climaxed in their respective turns, and Cas pulled backwards out of Dean with a slick pop.

The room was silent except for the scraping of fabric and the heavy breath of the two teenagers.

Dean glanced over at the clock on Cas’s bedside table. His breathing froze and he bolted upright from the bed.

“Shit.” He hissed under his breath, pulling on his boxer sand scouring the apartment for his clothes.

“Leaving so soon?” Cas asked, walking to lean with one shoulder on the bedroom door frame. Still naked, and with a pronounced sense of arrogance about him.

“I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago.” Dean said, speaking like it made everything perfectly clear.

“So what, you’re a bit late.”

“You live thirty minutes from my place, and you _obviously_ don’t know what my dad is like.” Dean said, pulling on his jacket over his newly donned clothes.

“I’ll call you a cab.” Cas offered half-heartedly.

“It’ll be faster if I run.” Dean slung his bag over his shoulders and rushed back over to Cas, pulling him in for a rough kiss, and pushing him away just as quickly. Dean turned and left the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him.

“Thanks for the-” Cas spoke, but the door clicked shut. “-great- time.” Cas shifted his weight between his feet and retrieved a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and lit it at the stove.

He took a long drag and blew it out of his nose before leaning back, naked against the kitchen counter. His septum piercing caught the sunlight that streamed though the window.

“Fuck, man.” Cas spoke aloud to himself. “Glad I took that tutor thing.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas blinked his eyes open, squinting against the afternoon sun. His mouth lasted like his escapades the night before, and he gritted his teeth roughly as he pulled his half clothed body from bed.

He stumbled to the bathroom, and stripped off his clothes before he threw himself into a cold shower.

A knock on his apartment door drew him from the shower sooner then he would have liked, and he wrapped a towel around his hips loosely before he exited the bathroom.

It’s probably Dean, Cas thought as he entered the living room and crossed to the door.

His hand gripped against the doorknob and he pulled open his door.

“Hey Sweetas-” Cas froze when he saw who was on the other side.

He stood with his shoulder pressed against the door frame, and his bronze hair pushed back lazily from his face.

“Well, that’s a new one. Never been called that before.” He wore dress pants, and shiny black shoes, the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up just past his elbows.

He strode past Cas with confidence, his hands resting easily in his pockets as he viewed the apartment with a look of slight distaste.

“What- why- what the fuck are you doing here, Gabe?”

“I came to extend a formal invitation as it was.”

Cas stood, his head extended forward waiting to hear more. “So..”

“Mom’s running for re-election, and we need you to show up at a charity dinner.”

“Why? I am paid often and well to keep my 'faggot face’ away form the cameras and benefit dinners.”

“Well, the competition’s routing around in her closets, and we need you to step back out of yours, a openly gay son would bring quite a few other parties interest to a peak. Liberals, show ‘em a queer and they go nuts.”

“First of all, bi. Make the distinction, because Dad never could, and secondly,” Cas motioned towards the door. “Get the fuck out of my apartment before I bust your teeth in. I am not going to be anyone‘s pawn in an election campaign. Let Mom know it was great to indirectly hear from her, but I don’t want to ever again.”

Gabe shot Cas a look as if to say, ‘your loss really.', and sauntered out of the door, sidestepping Dean, who had just arrived outside the door as it was opened.

“Hey there, Sweetass.” Gabe quipped, shooting a smirk at his brother over his shoulder.

“Only he gets to call me that.” Dean nodded in Cas’s direction.

“I bet he calls you more then that.” Gabe looked back at Cas. “If you reconsider, let us now.”

“I will call the police if you’re not gone in exactly two point seven seconds, I’m sure Mom wouldn’t want that on her record, would she. Goodbye Gabe.”

Dean watched Gabe sauntered down the hallway, his gait cocky and almost condescending, like he knew he was better then you.

“Who the fuck is that?” Dean asked Cas, his feet planted squarely outside the doorway.

“Don’t worry about it.” Cas grabbed a hold of Dean by the shirt and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. His lips clashed against Dean’s showing his complete lack of interest in Calculus. Dean’s books feel with a clatter onto the floor.

“You’re rather- persistent.” Dena muttered through kisses and gropes.

“I get horny when I’m irritated.” Cas mumbled into the flesh of Dean’s neck.

Cas pushed his hands up the back of Dean, running his hands up the smooth skin of Dean’s muscular back. His hands worked their way down the Dean’s hips, and slid beneath his belt. Just as his finger curled around the belt strap the phone started to ring.

“Ignore it.” Cas mumbled into Dean’s mouth, kissing him and beginning to undo his belt.

The phone continued to ring, and Cas hoped that whoever was calling would simply hang up. Cas pulled Dean’s belt through it’s loops and tossed it to the side, as the answering machine began to play.

“Hey, this is Cas, leave your whatever, bye.”

_BEEP_

“Hey Cas, I guess, it-s uh- it’s Richard. From last night Richard. I just wanted to let you know that I had a great time and if you wanted to do it again, just let me know. 555-678-3427.”

Dean’s fingers stopped dead on Cas’s skin, his lips pulling away and his hands fell silently to his sides.

Cas rolled his lips between his teeth, and sighed under his breath, taking a step away from Dean.

“You had someone over last night, after I left.” Dean’s voice was sharp and exact, knowing just what to ask.

“It’s not like we were exclusive or-”

“Cas.”

“Yeah, yeah, I did.”

Dean leaned to pick his books up of the floor.

“Dean-”

“Don’t- just don’t.”

“Dean-”

Dean turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving Cas alone.

Cas watched Dean slam the door closed behind him, Cas felt like shit. Maybe he didn’t hate Dean as much as he thought he did, maybe a part of him actually liked him, but it seemed like he had fucked that up enough already. He had no family, he had nobody, atleast nobody who cared.

He turned from the living room, tears stinging his eyes. He shouldn’t be crying. Dean was just sex. But he was there, he was a concrete part of his life, if he needed sex he was there for it. He was reliability Cas didn't get anywhere else.

He stumbled to the bathroom, and clutched to the sink. He looked up at his reflection, his fingers fumbled as he removed his septum piercing and his tongue ring, stripping himself down until he was just a body, and nothing was left to distinguish him from anyone else. He pulled a pair of scissors out of his drawer, and began to snip off the blueish chunks of hair, letting them fall in a ring around his feet.

He yanked open the mirror door of his cabinet, and pulled out a long blade, one that had sat untouched for months, and he stepped into his shower. He turned on the water, letting it run unbearably hot, and he fingered the blade he held in his hands.

He would draw in silver, and paint in red.

* * *

 

A knock echoed on Cas’s door. He pulled himself from the couch, his sweatpants clinging uncomfortably to his pricking thighs. He had a beanie pulled tight over his head. He pulled open the door, letting it swing open into his apartment. Dean stood on the other side, snot clinging to his face and his eyes red with irritation.

“Dean?”

“I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t- I had nowhere else to go. Nobody else would-” Dean hiccupped heavily through his sobs. “No one else.”

“What’s wrong.” Cas reached to support Dean’s weight, as his legs threatened to give way beneath him.

“My dad he-” that was all Dean had to say. Cas immediately understood.

“No.”

“Yeah, I come home without my belt, and he took my phone. I didn’t have a lock on it. Cas he knows, he knows everything.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas pulled Dean to the couch, and set him down carefully, his body convulsed against him with each sob.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” He held Dean’s face in his hands, and kneeled on front of him. “Just breathe. “ Cas began to demonstrate each breath, and held eye contact with Dean until he did the same. “Three.” Cas counted with each inhale. “Four.” Cas counted as he held his breath. “Seven.” Cas sighed with every exhale. “Three. Four. Seven. That’s the magic number. Three. Four. Seven.”

Dean breathed in conjunction with Cas’ counting, and once his sobs had lessened he began o speak.

“He kicked me out Cas. Right in front of Sammy. Called me a fuckin’ queer. Told me as long as I let other guys fuck me I wasn’t welcome in his house. Right in front of Sammy. He’s only fifteen, Cas. He’s just a kid, that’s why I never told anybody. I didn’t want Sam to have that on his plate ya know? I’m all he’s really got in this world besides Dad. I’m it, and now he hasn’t even got me.” Dean stopped when he realized he was babbling.

“It’ll be okay. It’ll be fine.” Cas pulled Dean’s head to his chest, an action that surprised them both. Cas had never been very affectionate, not even with his family.

“Fuck me.” Dean said, his words not at all mumbled despite the fact they where spoken to Cas’s chest not his face. “Make me forget about everything. Fuck me until I forget.” Dean’s hands fumbled loosely at Cas’ clothes, his actions already half canceled before they where executed.

“No. Not like this. Never like this.” Cas held Dean’s hands between his, cupping them like he did his face. “Not when you’re like this.” Dean’s hands fell onto Cas’ lap. A small gasp erupting in his chest. Dean pulled his head back to look at Cas.

“What’s the-”

“What’s your address, Dean.”

“Why-”

“What is it?”

Dean told him, his voice still raw from crying. Cas nodded, and slowly released his hands from around Dean’s.

“Sit here. Breathe. Have a cup of tea. Just, don’t think. Try not to think.” Cas patted Dean on his cheek and stood up.

“Cas, don’t mess with him. Promise me.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Remember what I said.”

Cas didn’t remember grabbing his car keys. He hadn’t driven his car for almost a year. It had been a bribe from his family for him to stay gone, but there his keys where, in is hand. He raced to the parking garage where his car sat, and within minutes was in route.

He drove without thinking, and soon found himself sitting in his car, idling outside the small trailer. It seemed simple enough. A sleek black car stood parked beside it, it’s stark perfection a sharp contrast to the poor condition of the home.

Cas pulled his keys from the ignition, and pushed open his door. The soft purr of his cars engine fading away. Cas walked with long strides to the front door of the trailer. He paused, and with one sharp movement, knocked soundly on the screen door.

He heard the knock echo the inside of the trailer, and could see a shadow move as the door was pulled open.

It must have been Sammy. His hair fell in boyish curls around his already angular face, and he stood almost as tall as Cas.

“Who is it?” A gruff voice called from behind him, a obvious slur let Cas know that whatever the situation with Dean and his father was, alcohol had only worsened it.

“I don’t know.”

Sam said, calling over his shoulder. A huffing noise let Cas know that John had risen from his chair, and was stumbling to the door.

Cas watched him come into view, and watched the blood rush form his face when he recognized Cas.

“You.” John said, pushing Sam out of the way. His drunken state caused him to push Sam harder then he intended, but Sam caught his balance. Sam backed away from the door and into the living room.

“Me.” Cas said, crossing his arms and spreading his weight between each foot.

“What do you think you’re doing here.”

“Since you obviously recognize me from my dick pics I’ll make this short and I’ll make this sweet. You, are an asshole. A giant asshole, possibly the biggest asshole I‘ve ever met, and I was raised by politicians.” Cas paused to take a short breath. “Second, your son is a fag. He’s a queer, he’s gay, he’s a flaming buttfucking dickloving homosexual, and I have a feeling you would probably be a bit more accepting of him if you talked to your sons more then you talked to the bartender. Third, and by god, hopefully the last time I ever speak to you. You need to accept him. He is your son, he is the one who decides what nursing home they shove your drunk ass into once your drinking takes your mind. He is the one who has to arrange for your funeral, he is the one who has to comfort his little brother because Dad is not the man he is supposed to be. He is the one who has the be Sam’s dad because you refuse to act like it, he is the one who flips you over to make sure you don’t choke to death on your own vomit at two in the morning. He is the one who has to be there for you whether you approve of his sexuality or not. So you better be there for him, especially now. Of all times, now!” Cas voice had slowly crescendo until he found himself almost screaming up at John. “Your son is gay! He loves men! He likes me, and you should still love him! You are the only reason he wouldn’t come out before! He is terrified you won’t let him see his little brother anymore! He is terrified of you!”

“He respects me.” John slurred.

“This is not respect. He is not crying and sobbing at my apartment because he respects you! He fears you. Kids are not supposed to fear their parents. They’re supposed to bring home whoever they love and feel loved enough to say, ‘Mom, Dad, this is who I love, this is who I fuck’ and by god. By god, If you keep him away from Sam because of this I will sue you with the full force of Congresswoman Naomi Novak’s legal team, and I will have them both taken away from you if it is the last thing I do.”

“Get off my prop-”

“Goodnight Mr. Winchester. don’t choke to death before you come to your senses.” Cas turned from the trailer, and walked back to his car.

When he sat back in the drivers seat and revved the engine John still stood in the doorway, staring out at him.

“People are always quiet when they know you’re right.” Cas smirked to himself from behind the tinted windows of his car.


	5. Chapter 5

Cas pushed open the door to his apartment, and listened for Dean.

“Dean?” Cas stepped into the apartment and threw his keys down on the table. “Dean?”

Cas pulled off his shoes, and searched his apartment. He found Dean slumped against the kitchen counter, a bottle of vodka in his hand, and a sloppy grin plastered across his face.

“Heya-” A hiccup interrupted his greeting. “-Cas. Cas, ass, Cass’ ass. Where’s you nose thing?” Dean smiled sloppily and pointed the bottle at Castiel’s face.

“Are you drunk?” Cas asked kneeling down in front of him.

“No, no.” A hiccup caused him to shake. “Jus’, jus’ a lil bit. Lil, lil bit.” Dean used his finger to demonstrate a small amount. “Jus’ this much.” He hiccupped again.

Cas pulled the bottle from Dean’s hands gently, and set it on the counter top above them. Dean frowned boozily at having been cut off.

“You’re mean.” Deans slurred and pointed a finger against Cas’s chest. “Mean, mean, Cas.”

“C’mon.” Cas pulled Dean slowly to his feet. He supported his weight and pulled him to the bedroom, where he flopped him onto the bed. He pulled off the drunk boy’s shoes and shirt, a substantial amount of vodka had ended up on it. Cas walked to his closet, and retrieved a sweater. It was enormous of him, so it would be large on Dean. He pushed Dean up by the back and pulled the sweater over top of him, wrestling to pull him arms through the sleeves. Cas pulled off Dean’s jeans and set them on the floor. He rolled Dean onto his side and sat his head on top of one of the pillows. Cas fought to pull the comforter from underneath Dean’s weight and threw it haphazardly over top of him.

Dean was snoring before Cas stopped to pick up his dirty clothes. Cas tossed them into the hamper by the door and walked over to turn off the lights.

Cas watched Dean from the doorway, his mouth was slightly open and he slept easily despite the large amount of vodka in his system. Cas smirked at the situation.

“He’s just sex though, right Novak?” Cas mumbled to himself and flicked off the light switch, pulling the bedroom door tight behind him as he went to make up a bed for himself on the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Cas stood brewing a pot of coffee, watching each drop fall into the glass pitcher. His hat had been abandoned at some point while he slept, and his shirt had been deposited on his couch-bed when he had woken up. He stood with his face supported in his palms watching the coffee brew.

Cas didn’t even like coffee, he was more a tea guy, but he figured Dean would need some when he finally woke up.

Castiel still wore the grey sweatpants he had donned after his shower last night, and they hung limply across his hips. He had put his piercings back in, and he absentmindedly fingered the small metal ring in his nose.

Cas set out to find a clean mug to make himself a cup of tea, and he settled on one with a lopsided snowman painted on the side. He filled it with water and placed it in the microwave, his finger hovering over the start button when he heard the front door of his apartment click open.

Cas swung around, and was faced with his four older brothers entering his kitchen through the living room.

In truth, he never hated Gabriel or Balthazar. Michael and Lucifer were giant dicks, but now they all stood in his apartment, all wearing terrifying smiles.

“What the hell-” Cas began, but his brother advanced upon him. Gabe pulled out one of the chairs from the small table and set it in the middle of the kitchen. Balthazar, forced him down into it and Michael and Lucifer stood on either side of him once he was sitting.

“Cas, Cas, Cas. Gabe asked you nicely, why didn’t you just say yes. We could have avoided all these un-pleasantries.” Lucifer said, his hand stuffed easily in his pockets.

“Nothing with you dicks is ever pleasant.” Cas spat at him.

Michael picked up each of Cas’ arms, examining them briefly, before jabbing suddenly and sharply at the uppermost part of Cas’s thighs. His fist hit the fresh wounds there and sent a slight whimper from Cas’ throat.

“Always with the thighs, Cas. Always.” Michael muttered, pulling his hand back to his side.

“Now. This is your last chance, because Mother’s benefit is tomorrow evening, and we need you there.” Lucifer said calmly.

“Go to hell.” Cas spat.

“Not without you little brother.” Lucifer kneeled to his eye level and ran one sharp fingernail across Cas’s thigh. Even though his sweatpants prevented skin on skin contact the pressure was enough the reopen the wounds, and small red dots started to appear against the grey material covering Cas’s legs.

Cas hissed sharply and threw his head back against the pain.

“Why aren’t you screaming yet?” Lucifer asked, digging in deeper. Cas pushed himself back in the chair, but Lucifer kept his fingernail firmly against Cas’ thigh. Cas knew he just needed a distraction.

A click drew away everyone’s attention, as Cas’s bedroom door slowly opened. Dean stopped in the doorway, his eye hooded from sleep, and the sweater hanging across his shoulders. He had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and they reached his ankles where they where usually bunched up at Cas’s.

‘Cas?” Dean called, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

Cas’ brothers took in the sight of Dean, all six feet of him, and watched as Dean’s eyes slowly adjusted.

“Cas.” Dean said, this time his voice sharp and hard, not sleepy. Dean’s eyes flickered across Cas, his thigh still bleeding underneath Lucifer’s fingernail.

“That’s why.” Cas spat, kicking out at his brother, sending his falling backwards, and standing up abruptly. Causing the chair beneath him to fall to the ground. Cas reached for something and ended up jabbing Michael in the thigh with a fork.

“See, if you hadn’t woken up my boyfriend we wouldn’t have a problem.” Cas said, yanking the fork out of his brother. “Dean, would you kindly retrieve my revolver from the bedside table. It seems we have a burglar problem.”

“Ah, ah.” Cas threw his form at Balthazar, who had been heading to the door, he caught him in the ankle, causing him to fall. “Revolver please, and my cell phone.” Cas said to Dean, who had disappeared back into the bathroom.

Cas held out his hand when Dean reappeared, and accepted the gun and phone. He cocked a bullet into place, and aimed it at Lucifer, with his other hand he dialed a number.

“Hello, Mother Dearest. Oh, I’m just here with your foursome of mouth breathing dick monkeys. Oh, the benefit, no, I’m sorry to say I won’t be in attendance. However, you may be down another son if they show up at my house again, do I make myself clear. Yes, because I currently have a gun pointed at Asshat Number One’s head. No, no harm, except for a little bullet wound in Lucifer’s leg. Oh really, an extra thousand a month, better make it fifty. Alright, yes, yes. No need for media attention, of course not, as long as you make sure your sons understand they are not welcome. I’m sure, alright. Speak to you never.” Cas pulled the phone form his ear and hit end call. “That, my boys, is how you successfully perform extortion.”

“There’s no bullet wound-” Balthazar started.

Cas aimed lower and pulled the trigger, revealing there was no bullet in the chamber. “There will be. First one’s always empty, that’s how it works. However.” Cas cocked the gun again. “The second shot never misses.”

Cas aimed at Lucifer’s leg.

“Shall we test your luck?”

Cas watched as his brothers filed out of his apartment. When the door slid closed Cas opened up the barrel of the gun to reveal six empty slots.

“Amateurs.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Shit Cas, you’re bleeding.” Dean stepped towards him.

“It’s nothing. It hurt more then it was worth.” Cas brushed away the hands that sought to help him.

Dean stood off to the side, working his lips between his teeth as he thought to himself.

“You want coffee?” Cas set the empty revolver on the counter and fished a cup from the cabinet.

Dean watched Cas’ back as he poured coffee from the pot into the mug.

“You called me your boyfriend.” Dean finally spoke.

Cas stopped pouring coffee and set the coffee pot down.

“Should I not have?”

“No, it’s not that- I just didn’t think we were- I did think you’d want to-”

Cas turned around slowly, and looked at Dean. He looked down right flustered. His neck was flushed like it was after they fucked and his freckles were rimmed with layers of pink. Cas closed the distance between them in two long steps, taking Dean’s hips into his hands, slipping his hands under the sweater and running his thumbs across his hipbones.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want to?” Cas asked, nuzzling his face into Dean’s blushing neck and playfully nipping at the skin.

“I just-” Dean was cut off temporarily by a sharper nip at his neck. “- didn’t think it was your thing. Dating. Doesn’t seem like you.”

“Horny high school jocks usually aren’t my thing either. I guess I don’t know what’s good for me, or I don’t care, or you seem to come along with your perky ass and fuck up everything I thought I knew for sure.” Cas trailed his nose up Dean’s neck to his jawline.

“Like?” Dean found himself running  his hands along Cas’s sides and toying with the waistband of his sweatpants.

“I don’t call back after a hook up. I don’t let hookups stay overnight. I don’t repeat hookups. I don’t do last names. I don’t trade phone numbers. I don’t get involved beyond sex.”

“Guess I’m not just a hookup then.”

“Guess not.” Cas mumbled against the skin under Dean’s jaw.

“I should shower.” Dean dropped his hands to his waist. Castiel mumbled his  protests against Dean’s skin. “Do you wanna join me?”

Cas smirked against Dean’s neck and grasped his hands, Dean pulled them backwards into the bathroom. Cas pulle dhsi lips from Dean’s neck and pushed them against his lips, chewing on Dean’s bottom lip and lifting the hem of the sweater over his head. They broke of the kiss long enough for Dean to continue removing the sweater, and soon his hands fumbled at their sweatpants.

Cas pulled his down, and looked up at Dean. His eyes traveled over him. He was all rounded line and supple skin, and god damn it Cas was going to touch every inch of it until he could count the freckles with his tongue.

Cas grabbed ahold of Dean, pulling them backwards and over the lips of the tub. He reached behind Dean to turn on the water.

They first did the minimum in cleaning, washing each others hair and scrubbing each others chests.

Cas paused and sank to his knees.

"Cas-"

Cas glanced up at Dean, looking at his eyelashes and freckles perfectly from this angle.

“What’s the matter Sweetass, never had your dick sucked?”

“I’m usually the one sucking.” He said, his voice heavy even though Cas hadn’t so much as touched him yet.

“There’s plenty of time for that later.” Cas reached out and grasped the base of Dean’s cock, a hiss escaped Dean’s mouth. “Shit, you’re about ready to come in my hand right now aren’t ya.”

Cas looked back up at Dean, and slowly brought his lips forward to the head of Dean’s penis. He ran his tongue barbell up and down it, letting the warm metal tease the sensitive flesh. Dean’s hips bucked forwards and Cas smirked around the shaft that was by now deeply hidden down his throat.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice sounded broken and weak, he clutched at the shower walls to maintain his balance. Fuck he’s gorgeous when he’s about to come undone.

Cas released Dean’s cock from his mouth with a slick pop. It snapped up, hitting just below Dean’s belly button, pink and fat and perfect.

Cas slowly stood up, bringing Dean in for a rough lust filled kiss. He shut off the water and pulled a grumbling and panting Dean to the bedroom, not bothering to towel dry either of them. Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean’s naked body onto his lap, he toyed with the head of Dean’s still erect penis lightly while he kissed him.

“Are you clean?” Dean asked breathlessly into Cas’ ear.

“Never had to been tested, never shared needles or went bareback.”

Dean pushed Cas down against the bed, and placed his hands on either of Cas pecs.

“Lube.” He said, hungry and rushed in his roughest voice. Cas reached to the side of the bed and retrieved it from the top drawer. Dean snatched it from his hands, squirting some into his hands and began to jerk Cas is slow movements with one hand while prepping and stretching himself with the other.

Dean was careful to not touch Cas’s sore thighs as he slid down slowly onto Cas’s length. Throwing his head back when he was full of all of Cas and he slowly began to rock back and forth.

Cas’s fingers dug into Dean’s thighs and his hips bucked wildly once beneath him. He usually wasn’t on the bottom, or not in control, and there was no doubt who was in control. Dean’s hips dictated every thrust and rock, his pelvis swiveling against Cas’s. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and began to jerk him in rhythm to each thrust and rock of their hips.

When Cas felt his stomach begin to tense up he pulled himself slowly from Dean, just before he exploded all over his own chest. Dean’s climax followed only moments later, his cum dripping in with Cas’s on his chest and in between his fingers as he milked him empty.

Cas wiped them clean with whatever he found, a towel as it happened, and they ended up collapsed beside one another, Dean’s head resting easily on Cas’s chest, their breathing in tune even more than their hips were.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came faster than either of them wanted, as they clung to each other. Light penetrated through the curtains. Cas had one arm pressed against Dean‘s back, while the other rested behind his head. Dean’s weight was pressed heavily against him, with more of Dean’s body laying on him then on the bed beneath them.

They had both been awake for a while, but didn’t want disturb the moment.

“We’re going to have to go to your house.” Cas said, running his hand up Dean’s spine and into his hair.

Dean let out a tortured groan.

“Why.” He pulled out the y like a child protesting a nap.

“As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, and I do, believe me. My jeans are tight enough on me, so on you they may just explode off of you. Not that I’d complain if clothes just exploded off your body, but they happen to be my clothes.” Dean groaned again and nuzzled against Cas’s chest. “We need to get your stuff, Dean.”

Dean pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning on his arms to support his weight. He pouted. letting his bottom lip protrude.

“Fine, but not until noon. Sammy’ll be gone, and Dad’ll be at the garage.” Dean looked down at the bed. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?” Cas asked pushing himself into a sitting position and scooting closer to Dean.

“Do you think we’d be- this” He motioned with a limp hand to the space between them. “If I hadn’t been kicked out and thrust upon you like a burden.”

“I love it when you thrust at me.” Cas chuckled biting a line down Dean’s jawline.

“Cas, I’m being serious.” Dean pushed Cas back by the shoulder.

Cas scrunched his nose, running his top lip against his septum ring.

“I don’t think it matters, because whether we would have or wouldn’t have, we are now. Okay?” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Okay.” Dean smiled crookedly and leaned his face into the kiss.

“Want to get some food? I don’t have much in the kitchen besides tea and alcohol.”

“The two necessary food groups.” Dean chuckled, scooting off the bed, he stretched his muscles. Cas watched him do this, smiling to himself. “Let’s go to the diner or something.”

“Sure.” Cas scooted his way off the bed and wrapped his arms around Dean. “Guess what?”

“What?” Dean asked pressing himself into the embrace.

“Race you to the shower.” Cas said, dropping the embrace and pushing past Dean and to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

“Oh come on!”

 

* * *

 

As they sat in the diner, each of them taking up space in one side of a booth. Dean had put on his jeans, and one of Cas’ shirts. It was a bit tighter then he was used to, but Cas assured him it made him look hot that way. Dean had been laughing at one of Cas’s jokes when he suddenly froze, ducking his head down.

“Shit, what’s today.”

“Uh- Saturday. Dean? Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Shit, Shit, I forgot. We always go to the diner on saturdays, and now they’re going to wonder why I wasn’t there, but now I’m here. Fuck.”

“Dean?”

“Don’t turn around, but the entire Valley High Football team just walked in, minus their quarterback, which would be me.”

“Dean?”

“What?” Dean asked in a hushed whisper.

“Your dad is the reason you never came out right?”

“Yeah.”

“Not the team.”

“Yeah.”

“So why are you hiding?”

“Try being gay in a high school locker room, Cas.”

“Why do you think I don’t go to school. I’ve been there. But you are the quarterback Dean, you’re not some random gay kid in gym class. Sit up.” Cas said, locking eye contact with his boyfriend.

Dean slowly sat upright, cringing when from across the diner ‘Hey, Winchester!” was yelled.

Cas reached across the table to give his boyfriend’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

“You got this.”

Dean nodded, and swung his legs out of the booth. He sauntered over to the group of ten boys. He engaged in the routine claps on the back and hand smacks.

Cas watched from his spot on the booth.

Someone asked him something, and Cas watched as his mouth formed the words gay, boyfriend, kicked out, and piece of shit amid his response. He watched the faces of Dean’s team mates, looking for emotions. Dean waved over to the place where Cas sat, motioning for him to come over.

Cas let out a breath and walked over to the group, he could feel the boy’s eyes on his piercings and ripped jeans. He stopped next to Dean, wrapping an arm around his waist, while Dean threw one across his shoulder.

Dean smiled crookedly, pressing a kiss to Cas’s cheek.

“Well why didn’t you say anything before, Winchester?” A boy asked.

“You try being gay in a high school locker room.”Cas repeated Dean’s phrase back to the group, smiling as he did so.

He pressed an encouraging squeeze into Dean's side. 

 

_God, was he in love?_

_Yeah, yeah he was._

  
  
  



End file.
